Kane (WWE)
Kane, born Glenn Thomas Jacobs and''' 'also known as '''Cain '''is a major character and the tetartagonist from WWE. He is the half-brother of The Undertaker and the son of Paul Bearer in the history. He is better known for his mischievious grin. He sometimes loses his temper if someone insult his half-brother or his friends for no reason. He first debuts in 1997 when he enters in a conflict with his brother The Undertaker. Kane is also the secondary antagonist turned supporting protagonist from Scooby-Doo! Wrestlemania Mystery, he was seen entering in a conflict with Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers, but he turns good after he finds out that Cookie is the real antagonist because he has bigger plans than him. He didn't appeared in the 2016 sequel, so his brother The Undertaker takes the lead role as the main protagonist. Kane can also become Demon Kane, his demonic alter-ego which he wears a metallic mask on his red mask. He appeared in WWE games as one of the playable characters along with his brother The Undertaker, his actual video game appearence is in WWF Warzone. Kane in WWF didn't talked yet in 1997, but in 1998 and the 2000s, Kane can talk. In WWE shows, he hates Seth Rollins. Appearence and role Kane is a mischievious wrestler who is also scary and he survives from the fire house that costs the life of his mother and The Undertaker's parents, but he is also good, selfless and friendly person who hate bullies who hurt his brother The Undertaker, despite being intimidating, Kane is a gentle, friendly wrestler who is better known for his Chokeslam and Tombstone Piledriver like his brother The Undertaker.. Heroic acts Saved his brother from DX. He helped his brother to take down Triple H with the help of The Rock. He along with his brother helped the police and the fans to rid the world of criminalities. He saved his brother from his rival Brock Lesnar. He saved his brother from John Heindereich and Snitsky. He helped his brother to take down MVP and Ken Kennedy. Very protective to his brother The Undertaker. He saved his brother from Chris Jericho and Big Show. He apologized to his brother The Undertaker for putting him in a vegetative state in 1000th episode of RAW. He protected his brother from the Shield with Daniel Bryan. He helped the Mystery Inc. to defeat Cookie who has previously framed Scooby-Doo of stealing the title belt by exposing Cookie's plans to the police with Velma Dinkley that Cookie is the real culprit who has tried to sabotage Wrestlemania and tried to frame Scooby-Doo of stealing the WWE Title belt for no reason. He helped his brother to defeat the Wyatt Family. He stayed by his brother's side. He confronts John Cena for insulting his brother. He saved Daniel Bryan from Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Gallery The Undertaker and Kane!.png Corporate Kane WWE.png (Retro) The Undertaker and Kane.png (Retro) Brothers of Destruction.png 732px-Kane_and_taker_red.jpg|Kane with his brother The Undertaker 26e7f8af7a535f6d8f7ba3fdb459bed6--kane-wwe-wrestling.jpg|Kane without his mask 2986 - kane smackdown smiling undertaker wwe.png Masked-Kane-is-back.jpg scooby-doo-wrestlemania-mystery-pic-2.jpg|Kane in ''Scooby-Doo! Wrestlemania Mystery Undertaker_and_Kane_Raw_1000.png 3017 - kane laughing smiling wwe.png Ghost Bear defeated.png Kane's redemption.png|An fully-redeemed Kane shows respect to Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers RAW_1000_Photo_153.jpg Taker and Kane 2k16.png kane_smiling_at_daniel__by_soulfulnobody-d5fxz2h.png|Kane's heroic grin as Daniel Bryan vomits on Dr. Shelby 3042 - kane laughing smiling wwe.png Kane facing Ghost Bear.png Kane facing Seth Rollins.png Kane apologizes to his brother.png|Kane apologizes to his brother The Undertaker for putting him in a vegetative state two years ago. Kane13.png Kane Mayor.png|Kane as a mayor Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Demons Category:Brutes Category:Wrestlers Category:Betrayed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Rivals Category:False Antagonist Category:Animal Kindness Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lethal Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Immortals Category:Fallen Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:Damsels Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Berserkers Category:Traitor Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Elementals Category:Selfless Category:Antagonists